ultimate_robot_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
Chip
Chip was a Welsh Tug of War and Sumo entrant from Techno Games 2002 and was a competitor from the Seventh Wars of Robot Wars. Chip also fought in the New Blood Championship during the second series of Robot Wars Extreme, reaching the second round before becoming immobilised by Thor. Robot History Extreme 2 After failing to qualify for 4 consecutive main competitions, Team Xenomania finally featured on the televised show as Chip was entered into the New Blood Championship of the second series of Extreme. In the first round of its heat, Chip was placed up against the Series 6 entrants Edge Hog and the 2 mph walkerbot RT81. In the battle, Chip hit Edge Hog with its disc in the early stages of the fight, while RT81 was out of the picture. The damage caused by Chip was enough to immobilise one half of Edge Hog's drive system, so Chip activated the pit release button. However, despite having immobilised Chip, RT81 was pushed into the action by Mr. Psycho, where Chip and Edge Hog attacked it, causing the walkerbot to catch fire and break down. It was ruled that Chip and Edge Hog would go through to the second round. Chip had technical problems with its disc, so it had to be removed for the second round and replaced with a static spike, making it look similar to the original Tornado. It was drawn against Thor, and a single hammer blow from the future New Blood Grand Finalist stopped Chip dead, before it was fried on the flame pit and eliminated from the New Blood Championship. Techno Games 2002 It beat Mighty Mouse quite easily in the first round of the Sumo, but drove off the ring against Storm Chaser after Chip nearly winning. It then beat Hell Bound to win the third place spot in the Sumo and the Bronze medal. It lost to British Bulldog in round 1 of the Tug of War. Series 7 After four series of failing to qualify for the main competition, Team Xenomania finally reached the Robot Wars main competition. Chip participated in Heat N and was placed up against the number 6 seeds Spawn Again, Revenge of Trouble & Strife and the Dutch entrant NEATer Machine in the first round of the heat. In the battle, Chip spent its few seconds in the Seventh Wars retreating away from Spawn Again, towards the arena side wall. It tapped NEATer Machine with its disc, but did not appear to damage the Dutch robot. As Chip moved into the arena centre, Spawn Again closed in and tossed it high into the air and straight out of the arena, eliminating it from the competition. Results Wins/Losses *Wins: 3 *Losses: 4 Category:Competitors Category:UK Robot Wars Competitors Category:Techno Games Competitors Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:British Robots Category:Robots from Wales Category:Tug of War competitors Category:Sumo Competitors Category:Third Place winners Category:Robots Thrown out of the Arena Category:New Blood Competitors Category:Robots with more losses than wins Category:Robots with Spikes Category:Rambots Category:Robots with Horizontal Flywheels Category:Invertible Robots Category:Robots from Schools or Universities Category:Robot Wars Extreme 2 Robots Category:Techno Games 2002 competitors Category:Robot Wars Series 7 Robots Category:Bronze Medallists